Nightfall
by Mrs.Jacob.Black
Summary: This is my sequel to Breaking Dawn. How does the story continue? What happens to Jake and Nessie? And what about this strange Vampire named Pandora who surrounds La Push?
1. Chapter 1

**1. ****What do you do when your girlfriend wants to kiss you? You do it!**

I woke up early that day. Maybe it was Paul and Rachel going on about having children – ugh – or it was Billy's screeching wheel chair, I don't know.

With a low grumble I got to my feet and stretched. While I dressed quickly I thought about the quests I'd have to face this day. Meeting with Sam in half an hour. Lunch with Billy, Beavis and Butthead (also known as my sister Rachel and my damn-brother-in-fucking-law Paul). Checking in with the Cullens about this new trail we found in the forest. Picking my Nessie for a hunting trip. Dinner with my parents-in-law-to-be. That plain sucks. I mean, my so-called father-in-law-to-be looks exactly like a seventeen-year-old boy. And, well I don't want to show off, but I have the looks of a mid-twenty guy.

But that's not the strange thing in here. My Nessie, who looked like a 13-year-old teenager a few months ago, had reached maturity about a week ago. At the age of seven.

It went way to fast for me, though Bella'd expect me to be in a hurry. Believe me, I'm not. I mean, what do you do about this? Yesterday you played with a little girl and now she's all grown up – and heartbreakingly beautiful. My need for her grows faster than she does and Edward is not the only one who's not happy with that. Yeah, whatever.

In my attempt to avoid Billy I climbed out the window. While running past the first trees I jerked my clothes off and immediately felt my limbs tremble. On four legs I pushed it to the gear and soon I arrived the deeper woods where I was supposed to meet Sam.

_Good morning, Major Sleeping Beauty!_ Oh man. Leah. _Morning Miss Can't-shut-up-for-a-second. Sorry, I crashed._ _Yeah, I kind of figured that out. Seth wanted to wake you up, but I stopped him._

There was a proud edge in her thoughts. Then I heard her paws padding against the earth and suddenly she was at my right flank.

_I really appreciate your... thoughtfulness_, I thought sarcastic. _I know you do, chief_. Then she really kicked it and abruptly stopped when Sam came into few. With him were Jared and Jimmy, one of the new kids.

They slowed down and trotted toward us. _Thank you for meeting me today, Jake. You know, I'm a bit concerned about this scent... It's vampire, without a doubt, but not one of those who have been here. And LOTS of vampires have been here in the past. But it's not one of the Cullen's friends, nor is it one of these Volturi leeches._ I considered that for a moment. That never happened since the almost-battle six and a half years ago. We thought we knew all the vampires that would possibly ever cross our land. And Sam was not the only concerned one. I then saw in his thoughts what it was that made him worry so much. The scent was not only one straight line but swirled around La Push and the surrounding forest. As if someone was... running a perimeter round La Push. And the worst thing: No one saw this creature or was able to catch it.

After a long pause I thought, _this afternoon I'm going to talk to Carlisle and Alice about it. Maybe they know something._ _Jake, please also ask the others if they recognize the scent. Maybe it's a friend of theirs who just hasn't visited yet? _ I nodded shortly. _On it. See you tonight, then!_

I took off, Leah just inches behind me. Her thoughts were just a blur of green and more green and I was quite thankful. I had to clear my mind before lunch so I wouldn't lose it.

Leah didn't want to join us so we made an appointment late this evening. After she was gone I phased, put my shorts on and walked to the house. I swung the door open and quickly moved to my chair. I fell onto it and sighed. "Let's get this done, dad." Billy, Paul and Rachel smiled and we had a surprisingly peaceful meal.

I fought my desire for a nap and took my bike out of the garage and on the road. As always I ignored the traffic rules and was at the Cullen's after fifteen minutes short. Seth was already there, in his wolf form, playfully wrestling with Emmett in front of the house. I rolled my eyes as I walked by but they didn't hold on for a second. It didn't bother me anymore how natural we all did become with this. Vampires, werewolves aka shape shifters, all happily together. Well, there've been stranger things, I guess.

Without knocking I let myself in and ran right into the doctor. "Oh, Jacob, it's good you're here. I have to talk to you." "Yeah, Doc, me to. I guess we need Alice for this conversation?" I asked. Carlisle smiled widely. "So you know what this is about, then. Very good, that saves times. Yes, we need Alice, but she's... ah... a bit occupied at the moment." I lifted one eyebrow at his self-conscious look. What the hell was that little weirdo doing now?

"She's playing dress-up with Nessie. In Momma's closet, of course." Edward had entered the living room and smiled at my, like usual, annoyed face. I didn't like it too much when the mind reader read my mind. Bella followed in after him and grinned evilly. "Hey, Jake! I don't know where she's got that from. Must be Edward's fault. No one in my family history ever liked clothing this much." She giggled as I shot a suspicious look over her appearance. She wore a turquoise cashmere skirt down to her ankles and a fancy golden top which looked pretty expensive. "Sometimes it's better to just do what she says. Saves me a lot of arguments." Bella sighed and then turned to Carlisle. "Have you already told Jacob about what we discovered yesterday?" Carlisle gave me a quick look and said, "I think he already knows. Has your pack or Sam's found any new vampire scents?"

"Yeah, we did" I mumbled, still sulking about Nessie playing dress-up. "It's not possibly a friend of yours, is it?" His look suddenly got very fierce and I gasped. The last time I had seen this expression on Carlisle's face, a bunch of vampire killers were about to extinct his whole family. So, clearly this was not a friend of his. But, if I wasn't completely wrong, he did know the scent. Edward, of course, was the one to answer my thoughts. "It's a vampire we met in Denali, long time ago. Before we moved back to the Olympic Peninsula. Her name's Pandora. She's means... trouble. But let's wait what Alice has to tell us. She didn't have any concrete visions, yet, and we figure it's because our... visitor... knows about her gift and how it's working." I thought about this for a second and then harshly asked, "same as this Victoria thing, no? I have to say it's a bit too easy for your kind to avoid Alice's visions."

"Look who's talking!" a chirpy voice from the back door interrupted. Alice stood there, glaring madly at me. "I have my very own theory why I wasn't able to catch a clear view of what she's doing. She's planning something that has to do with you moronic wolf guys down in La Push and hell knows I'm not able to see you odd creatures." I held my hands up in an apologetic gesture. "Come on, shorty, it's not our fault. What are we supposed to do about that? Should we-" But I was silenced by the most wonderful voice on this planet.

"Jake, Alice, what is that about?" Nessie demanded, and it sounded like singing. I turned to face her and was immediately stunned into silence. She looked so beautiful in her short white dress, her bronze curls whipping down almost to her waist. Automatically I opened my arms and she ran right into them. I hugged her close and pressed my nose into her hair. Surprisingly, although she was half vampire, her scent wasn't an inch as repulsive as the other Cullen's. Sure, I'd gotten used to it long ago, but when I was away for a longer time, it still hurt my nose. Especially when I was in my other form, of course. But Nessie had just the right balance of human and immortal.

I heard Edward chuckle as he followed my thoughts. Embarrassed, I leaned a little away from Nessie. She repressed a muffled laughter and then turned to her parents. "Momma, I am really thirsty. I'm going to take my Jacob out to hunt now. We're not going to be late!" She blew Carlisle and Alice a kiss and tugged me out, grapping my hand.

As we rushed through the meadow and jumped across the river she laughed with excitement. We were already pretty deep in the forest when she stopped. Nessie turned to the direction where she had heard a sound of heavy paws, probably a mountain lion. Like her father, she liked them most. I smiled at her careful movements and quickly got off my paints to phase. As I was on four legs again I noticed that she was staring at me with wide eyes and flamed cheeks. Jeez, that girl made me crazy. In my human form I would've been red all over my face. Finally she caught the scent of the mountain lion again and leaned into a hunting crouch. Meanwhile I had discovered a large herd of mule deer in the underbrush. While Nessie was busy with her prey, I took down a large deer and for a while we fed in silence.

After I had cleaned my paws and my muzzle, I told her to turn around. I phased and hurried to get into my shorts, but when I looked up I caught her staring again. To overplay my embarrassment, I told her, "Nessie, look at you! Not one stain on your pretty white dress! Not a hair out of place!" She gave me an evil glance and pushed her lower lip forward. "How often do I have to tell you, I am not a child anymore, Jake!" I coughed ironically. "Yeah, not at all, I see." She growled and sprang at me with incredible power. We landed on the soft moss on the forest ground and she sat on my chest, still growling playfully. I sat up in a quick movement, and she landed on my lap. "Are you growling at me, precious Renesmee?" I asked with a smile.

Suddenly her face was very close to mine and I could smell her breath washing over my face. Slowly she nodded and her chocolate brown eyes had a different glow now. With her warm little hand – the only thing in the world that felt warm to me – she touched my cheek. My stomach twisted at the picture she showed me. It was her and me, our lips connected like they never were before. She wondered if it was okay. I nodded almost unnoticeable and Nessie came closer and her lips – ever so softly – touched mine. Moments became seconds, seconds became minutes and we could have been there for hours without noticing it.

"Tell me I am a child again, my Jacob" she said with a smug little smile as she finally pulled back to look at me. I know I am repeating myself from time to time, but... sure as hell didn't see THAT coming. So soon, at least.

Edward was going to kill me.

Seite 3 von 313.02.2009


	2. Chapter 2

**1. ****Edward, I didn't want it or how to talk your way out of your execution**

My stomach twisted as we strode back to the house. Desperately I searched my mind for something else I could think of, but all that I saw in my head was us. Us kissing. Aw.

Nessie wasn't nervous at all, but then why would she? The apple of Daddy's eye could probably murder Forks without getting him mad. But if poor me dares to kisses his daughter... I got edgier at the second. Then we made it through the door into the living room. I couldn't see Edward anywhere, but Bella was sitting on the couch, so he couldn't be far.

"Momma" Nessie called. I immediately grasped what she was about to say and tried to stop her. Yeah, no success. "Momma, I kissed Jake." Nessie smiled innocently at her mother, who looked a little startled for a moment. But Bella got over it really quickly. Quicker than I did. She winked at me and told her daughter,

"He's a good kisser, isn't he?" I blushed and Nessie started to giggle. That moment Edward came down the stairs and looked slightly amused at his wife and daughter. "What's so funny, Ness-" Then he saw it. Heard it in her thoughts and heard it echoed in mine. Slowly Edward turned to face me and I stumbled back a few steps from his furious glare.

"You have ten seconds to convince me not to kill you. Starting NOW." Nessie stopped giggling and eyed me curiously. I swear, I sweated bullets. Not literally, but you get the picture.

"Äh... Bella would be sorry?" I tried weakly. No reaction. "My pack would attack your family?" He didn't move an eyebrow. "Nessie would cry all day?" This made his face twitch. I drew a slight hope and decided to stay on that trail. "Äh... Nessie would cry all day and she would never forgive you, and Edward, I didn't want it, really!" Nessie scowled and I backpedaled. "Okay, I wanted it some way but SHE started it!"

That was true. I was the victim. Actually I got raped.

Edward's eyes widened and then he couldn't help himself and a short laughter exploded out of him. "Raped!" he sighed and laughed again. Nessie rolled her eyes and pressed her hand to my cheek. She imagined her father giving us his blessing. I snorted.

Edward lifted his head and stared straight into my eyes. "Blessings are out of the question until she has at least finished high school. Is that clear?" I felt a furious answer on its way to my mouth. Who was I that he could talk to me like that? I was a goddamn werewolf, for all that's holy! But then, he was my father-in-law-to-be someday. I PROBABLY shouldn't kill him.

Edward followed my thoughts and cracked a smug little grin. "I see, you understand perfectly. Well, I got news." He turned to face Bella who was still sitting on the couch and watching us slightly amused. "Pandora visited the Denalis a few months ago and Tanya said she acted really weird."

This moment Alice chose to enter the room. She lifted an eyebrow and gave Edward a suspicious look. "Pandora acting weirder than she already used to? Well, she's definitely not up for any good then." She scowled and stared at me with a bewildered expression. "Damn half-creatures, I need to see what she's doing! What are her plans with you dogs?" I shrugged. "Maybe she saw one of us out there and fell madly in love?"

From the upper floor came a faint disgusted noise. Angrily I stared at the ceiling. "Hey, Psycho! How do you break a blonde's nose? Put hundred dollars under a glass table!" A low hiss answered my really good joke and I laughed out loud.

Alice flashed a glittering smile at me. "Good one"

Edward scowled. "Enough joking, Jake. We have more serious things to deal with." I scowled too. "Like what? Crazy vampires around La Push? Believe me, we can handle this." I looked at him with my best sarcastic smile, but it faded when his eyes stayed serious. "Or is there anything else?" "Yes, there is, puppy." He turned to face Bella. "Please, try to stay calm, honey. Carlisle talked to me yesterday... and the day has finally arrived where we have to go and find a new home. People are already talking about him, not aging and all this stuff. We have to leave Forks."

I froze.

Seite 2 von 2 29.12.2009


End file.
